A journey of the past mixed with the feature
by Night Fairy 213
Summary: Sir Aron and Lucario meet a young girl. Me. I know it's weird. But I've longed to use me in a story. Sweat drops... Anyway! I hope you enjoy.
1. The meeting

* * *

Don't own any characters except me of coarse! I knicknamed my Riolu in the game this too! If it's copying off of someone's story, then sorry. But since I nicknamed it that in my pokemon game, I couldn't resist! Oh no...Here comes hyper again. (Takes deep breath and lets it out.) I don't know how old Sir Aron is and no I'm not going to put thousands of years old! I'm just going to put down 18! If I'm wrong, then oh well. Don't flame me just because of the age I put down. Anyway, it takes place after the 8th movie and the two arrived in our time. Don't ask me how, 'cause I don't know how to put it right now. Well, here we go...(Feels horrible and sweat drops again while sighing) DAMN IT!!!!! WHY CAN'T I SOUND ENTHUSIASTIC????!!!!...Wow! That felt good...Well have fun reading!!!!

* * *

Sir Aron and Lucario were sitting around taking a rest from training and talking about different things. 

"Sir Aron. What do you think of this time?" Lucario asked.

"It's wonderful. I can see why you like it." Aron said Lucario smiled then he heard someone in trouble and he ran.

"Lucario! What?!" Sir Aron said as he ran after his friend. When they got to the sight, it was with a bridge over a fast rushing river and a girl trying to get her Riolu back from some mean older kids. That girl is me. I was very upset. All I was doing was going on my journey after dropping all of my pokemon off in the P.C. boxes and just traveling with Riolu to help him get stronger, and all I was doing was taking a rest from training, when all of a sudden while Riolu and me were just resting on a bridge, some older kids, about 17 or 16, decided to take my Riolu and bully me. I can't believe this. They're taking advantage of me. A young, 14-year old girl who was minding her own business until they show up. Why me?

"Stop it! Give him back!" I screamed at the older kids, but they just ignored me.

"Don't think so! I think we'll have some fun torturing you until you say that your a weakling and you don't deserve to be a pokemon master!" The 17-year old said as I went wide eyed. Riolu hated them saying those things to me. I wanted Riolu back, but to say those things... I didn't know what to say.

"Fine...I'm...a weakling and I..." I tried to speak, but Riolu interrupted me

"RIOLU!!!" Riolu yelled. I guessing that means no since he bit the 17-year old's hand.

"OW!!!!" The 17-year old screamed in pain as he skin was pierced and Riolu growled with his eyes small and his teeth showing with the small amount of blood dripping from his teeth. I can't stand the sight of blood, and I started shaking.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!!!" The boy said as he dropped Riolu in the Riolu in the river. Riolu choked as he came up for air.

"NO!!!" I screamed as I saw a pokemon jump into the river. Probably to save Riolu.

"GET HIM BACK!!!" I screamed as the 16-year old teenager said,

"Fine! Get him yourself!" Then the 16-year old pushed me in to the river. I choked as I came up for air. I tried to scream, but I couldn't get enough air to speak. Something hit my head and I was knocked out. I opened my eyes a tiny bit for what seemed like the last time and I thought.

_"Am I gonna die? It looks like it...I feel cold...It's the mid of November and I'm going to die...I can't belive it..." _Then, I saw someone the dove in the river.

_"Huh? Who's that?" _Then the last thing I remember was something grabbing my arm and pulling me out of the rushing river before blacking out. Warmth. I felt warm. Was I dead? No. I heard a fire crackling. I opened my eyes slowly, about half way, and I saw a little blury at first then I turned my head to see a man. Probably 18 I thought with a Lucario resting. The man saw me awake and smiled a smile that made comfortable. I didn't know why though and I turned to my side.

"I'm glad your ok. You've been knocked out for a while. Since noon I think. Let introduce myself, I'm Sir Aron. But that's just what I'm known by. I'm just Aron." Aron said as Riolu noticed me.

"RIOLU!!!" Riolu yelled happily and ran towards me with relief and I could tell he cried the whole time I was out. Riolu ran up and hugged me as tears fell from his eyes. I smiled and hugged him back. I hummed Riolu a lullaby which made him wide eyed and he up at me and I smiled as Riolu smiled back and rested his head on my chest and closed his eyes to sleep. After humming, I rested Riolu on a pile of leafs that was next to me. I reacon that's where he slept earlier.

"He trusts you very much." Aron said.

"Yup. I treat him like he was my little brother. Oh! By the way, I'm Sarah." I introduced myself as Aron smiled.

"That's a beautiful name. I like it" Aron said as I smiled. Then I looked at his Lucario.

"That's your Lucario?" I asked.

"Yes. He saved your Riolu while I saved you. He's wet, but he should be fine." Aron explaned.

"Thank you." I said.

"Your welcome." Aron said as he walked over to me and sat down while I sat up. We were in a forest with a tree supporting our backs. I was a little worried about those teenaged boys that tortured me by holding my Riolu hostaged.

"What about the teenaged boys?" I asked.

"Them? There long gone. Lucario and me scared them away by launching attacks at them. They won't be bothering you anymore." Aron explaned as I relaxed.

"So, you nicknamed your Riolu, Rio I presume?" Aron said as I looked at him.

"How did you..." I asked as Aron interupted me.

"Your picture that I found on the ground. I saw the names on the back." He explaned.

"Not really cool nickname but..." I said.

"No it's a very nice nickname." Aron said as I smiled then blushed at how close our faces were, but he didn't notice.

"It's not like a trainer to-" Aron said as finally noticed how close our faces were and he blushed. I sware, both our faces were red as a pepper. We went wide eyed and faced different directions. I heard Lucario stirring and wakking up. He saw us and was confused.

"You two ok?" Lucario asked weakly since he had just woken up.

"Y-yeah." I said.

"W-why wouldn't we b-be?" Aron said as Lucario looked confused.

"Alright. Well, get some sleep. You need it." Lucario said as he went back sleep. Aron took of his hat, laid down, and began to sleep. I laid down to sleep aswell. He looked handsome his hat off. I blushed and smiled as I fell asleep. Rio snuck over and laid down next to me. He smiled as he fell asleep in my arm that had fallen to the front of me. I wrapped my arm around Rio into a hug. My body was acting on it's own. But at this point, I didn't care.

* * *

Well, that's the end of the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter!!!! STAY TUNNED!!!!!!!!! 


	2. Chapter 2 YAY!

Don't own any charectars except me of coarse! Btw, (By the way) Everything besides pokemon wise, is all based on reality. Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Here we go!!!!!

* * *

Different P.O.V

Lucario was in a nightmare that was terrible. Frightning images of armies colliding, blood flying, and people screaming. It was one of the wars that happened when he was still a Riolu. It frightened him so much he didn't sleep for three days. He was sweating, his heart was beating faster, his teeth showing, and his eyes closed tightly. When it showed his master being stabbed, which didn't happen but it haunted his mind after he was a Riolu when he saw the war, he screamed as he finally opened his eyes and sat up in a jolt. He panted very hard and his eyes were small and shaking. He put a hand on his chest to see that his heart was beating fast and uncontroably. He laid back down and he clinged his blanket and closed his eyes while taking a deep breath and sighing.

_"Why? Why is this dream torturing and haunting me? That war happened centeries ago... I should be over this fear by now...but it's...it's like it's repeating itself...What's wrong with me?" _Lucario thought as he closed his eyes tightly, then he opened his eyes half way and sat back up. That's when he noticed me looking at him conserned.

Normal P.O.V

I was sleeping when I heard someone screaming. I woke up with my eyes opening slowly as I noticed Rio sleeping next to me. I smiled as I saw Lucario panting hard as he felt his chest. I guessed he had a nightmare. He saw me looking him conserned. He calmed down and smiled.

"You ok?" I asked

"Yes. I sorry if I disturbed you. You sleep. I'll be fine..." Lucario said but I didn't belive him and I walked over and sat next to him.

"I know that your not ok. What's wrong?" I asked as Lucario looked at me and saw his eyes. They were small and full of fear and that's when the other two woke up.

"What's going on?" Aron asked.

"Riolu?" Rio cood confused.

"It's Lucario. I think he had a nightmare." I said as the two came over. Aron knelt down beside Lucairo as did Riolu.

"What's wrong, Lucario?" Aron asked as Lucario faced him and when Aron saw Lucairo's eyes, he went wide eyed.

"The dreams about the war when I was Riolu...They're back." Lucario explaned as Aron went even more wide eyed.

"How can that be?" Aron said as I came up with a conclusion.

"Well, they say that nightmares can have side effects. This may be one of those side effects. The go away in time though." I explaned as Lucario faced down.

"I...I may sound pathetic...But I'm afriad to sleep now..." Lucario said sadly since he was close to tears from fright and he was scared. I looked sadly. I didn't want Lucario to be this. I wrapped him in a hug to calm him down. Lucario went wide eyed and I could tell he was blushing. His eyes became half lidded as he smiled. Aron smiled aswell. He knew that I was very kind from the start and this proved it. I said gently to Lucario,

"It's ok. I promise. Nothing like that in your nightmare is going to happen. Promise." Lucario went wide eyed as his eyes glistened, then he smiled with his eyes half lidded as he finally closed his eyes. I smiled as I relized he was sleeping in my arms. I smiled as I laid him down and saw his face. He was smiling and sleeping peacfully. All of us did, until I frowned and tears fell from my eyes. Aron was conserend and asked,

"What's the matter?" In a gentle tone that made me look at him and his eyes was so gentle and comforting that I couldn't help but hug Aron.

Different P.O.V

Aron blushed so hard that he didn't think strait until I spoke.

Normal P.O.V

"It just reminds me of my Great-grandmother who passed away recently..." I said sadly.

"Oh...sorry...Listien, it's ok. Thank you for helping Lucario. Shhh...I'm here. Everythings going to be alright." Aron said. I went wide eyed. I started to have a secret crush on Aron, and this made it an even bigger crush. I smiled as Aron leaned on the tree and we both fell asleep. Smiling and blushing.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it...I'm pissed you know why? BECAUSE PEOPLE ARE READING THE DIGIMON CHAPTERS WHEN THEY'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO!!!!! I SICK AND TIRED OF THIS!!!! ...sorry...It's my fault...I don't know how to get new places for documents...sorry...See ya... 


	3. Chapter 3

Next chapter! Don't own any charictars except me of coarse! I hope you guys forgive about my outbreak in the last chapter...sorry...Well,lets forget that shall we and move on to the chapter! Enjoy!!!!!!!!!!!! P.S. Somethings are real, but some are not. P.S.S I found out to spell Aaron's name! It has two a's. P.S.S.S I'm SO worried that I'm copying off of someone's story! I don't know and I'm worried! I think I have one similar in my favorite stories category...Oh no...If this offends the author in anyway, I'm sorry. I just like writing stories. I don't mean to offend anybody...very and truly sorry...Anyway, Here we go!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

I awoke to see me still in Aaron's arms. I blushed as I saw Aaron wake. When he saw me near him, he blushed aswell and that's when Lucario awoke and when he saw us, he went wide eyed with surprise and confusion. 

"Uhhh...What's going on?" Lucario asked as Aaron and me separated and Aron put his hat.

"N-nothing..." I said still blushing and Lucario was confused very much and said,

"You two..._LIKE_ eachother don't you?" Aaron and I blushed so hard like you wouldn't believe. Aron yelled,

"IT'S NOT LIKE THAT, LUCARIO!!!!" Lucario kept his mouth shut. He never got yelled at before, by Aron anyway.

"Sorry...I...I didn't mean to upset you..." Lucario said sadly as Aaron went wide eyed when he realized that he never yelled at Lucario before. Aron looked sadly before saying,

"No. I'm sorry. I never yelled at you before...I was just a little upset...But I wasn't _mad_ mad at you. I was just embarrassed. It happens." Lucairo looked at Aaron and smiled and Aaron smiled back then we saw Rio walking around the fire pit. Probably to keep him occupied. He saw us and he rushed over to help us up if we needed it. Since we were in the river and all. We had some breakfast and started talking.

"Sarah. How old are you?" Lucario asked.

"14-years old, almost 15." I answered.

"Well, are we all feeling better from yesterday?" Aaron asked as we nodded and I noticed how close our faces were again. I blushed as Aaron said,

"Well, then how about we-" Aaron didn't have time to finish his sentence since he realized how close our face were again. We both blushed as we got away from eachother. I smiled, but Aron was too embarrassed to smile and instead he said,

"Our food supply...It's low...I go restock with some fruit..." Aaron said as he got up and walked away, leaving me hurt a little as Lucario followed him as Rio put his paws on my hand.

"Riolu. Rio ri." Rio cooed as he licked my hand lightly. I knew he was comforting me and I smiled and patted him on the head as he smiled back.

Different P.O.V

Aron made it to a berry tree where he put one hand on the tree and looked down.

"Why? Why am I always nervous when I'm close to her?" Aaron said as he put his hat back on. He rubbed the back of his neck as he went wide eyed as he figured out why those things happened. But he doubted it.

"No...It can't be that...She's younger than you...YOUNGER THAN YOU AARON!!!!" Aaron yelled. He was thinking aloud, but he didn't care.

"She's 14, almost 15, and your 18, almost 19. She's just a friend...nothing more...We just met, anyway...Even though she's a friend, dosen't mean I **_love_** her...Do I? I don't know..." Aron thought aloud as Lucario appeared and spoke,

"Master? Are you ok?" Aaron turned to face him and smiled.

"Yes. I'm fine..." Aaron said.

Normal P.O.V

I told Rio to stay near the campsite so I could look for Aaron. Rio obeyed and I went searching. I search for a while with no luck. I frowned before hearing some people talking and I followed the voices and I saw Aron and Lucario talking. I wasn't trying to be rude, but I eased dropped on their conversation. It was near the end when Lucairo said 'Sure forgive me Aaron but-' part, but I didn't feel it was right and I was told that it went like this:

"Master, I think you should tell her. It isn't going to be long now for her to discover it." Lucario said as Aaron sighed and said,

"I know Lucario...But being friends with her is one thing...But to tell her THAT, is another...Besides, I don't like it when your silent around me or Sarah. It's not fare to any us or you." Lucario looked down before looking back at Aaron.

"I know...But I'm not important in this master." Lucario said as Aaron,

"Please. No more 'master' stuff Lucario. I just want you to call me by my name please." Lucario looked and nodded his head and said,

"Sure...Forgive me Aaron but-" "No more Lucario. Please just forget. I'll figure it out on my own." Aron interupted Lucario as Lucario let out a small sigh as his eyes fell half lidded.

"I'm sorry Aaron. I just don't know such feelings...Not in that way anyway." Lucario said sadly as Aaron smiled with his eyes half lidded and said,

"It's ok. Talking to you Lucario has made me feel better." Lucario looked at Aaron and smiled with his eyes half lidded as well as he said,

"I'm glad I was here to help. I was worried anyway." I felt like I should check up on them to see if they were ok.

"Guys? You here?" I said as I saw them. Pretending I was still looking for them even though it was even a minute after looking for them. They sorta jumped before calming down after realizing it was me.

"Ya. Come on over." Aaron said as I steped out from behind the bushes.

"How long were you looking for us?" Aaron asked.

"Not for that long. I just had begun actually." I said as they smiled and I reilized how beautiful the sunset was and how late it was.

"Wow. It's late already." I looked at my watch. "4:00 pm actually." I continued.

"Do you want to walk with me near the waterfall tomorrow?" Aaron asked as I faced him and blushed a little,

"What?" I asked nervously.

"A walk. Near the waterfall. Do you want to tomorrow?" Aaron asked as I blushed harder and went wide eyed. A walk near the waterfall with just Aaron and myself tomorrow? I simply adored the idea and finally found the strength to speak and I said,

"S-sure...I'll...go with you tomorrow...I'm...going to check on Rio n-now...S-see ya b-back n-near the c-camps-sight." I said so nervously as I made a quick exit.

Different P.O.V

Aaron was very confused as he said,

"What...was that?" Lucario came over and smiled at Aaron and said,

"My friend, I think you should tell her soon. No need to worry after that little outburst." Aaron looked down at Lucario.

"Really. I mean if it's still ok." Aaron said as Lucario had a face that was a 'YES' face that was a little anoyed at the fact that Aaron wasn't sure and asking if was still ok.

"What do mean IF it's still ok?! Of coarse! Did you see that experasion on her face? She was reder then my own eyes or fire! Really Master..." Lucario said.

"What did tell you? No more 'master' stuff." Aaron said.

Lucario: "I'll stop when you tell her everything you feel about her."

Aaron: "I won't mind it. Bisides, I'll get used to it by then."

Lucario: "Of coarse _Master_."

Aaron: "(Growls while eye twiches)"

Lucario: "What's wrong_ Master?_"

Aaron: "Oh...Why you...Lucario I...FINE! I'll try to." Lucario smiled much more happily.

Lucario: "Good. Have fun tomorrow Lover boy!"

Aaron: "Be quite you" Lucario chuckled as they went back to the campsite.

Normal P.O.V

Caught up me since I was still on my way there. They walked ahead of me since I said I'll catch up. I felt weary and dizzy. The last thing I remember was me hitting the floor and someone calling my name.

Different P.O.V

Aaron and Lucario herd a thud in the background and when they turned around to see it was me, they went wide eyed and ran towards me.

"SARAH!!!" Aaron said as he and Lucario ran over. Lucario felt my head.

"She's running a high fever!" Lucario said as Aaron picked me up.

"Let's go! We have to get her back to the campsite!" Aaron said as he started running as Lucairo followed him. When they got back to the campsite, Riolu was a devestaited and helped set me down. Aaron checked me again, disapointed that it was still rising. Riolu put a cool washcloth on my forehead to make me feel better and I smiled without knowing it.

"Well, aren't you a smart little thing." Aaron said as Riolu laughed. The day flew by quick. It was now 9:00 pm. It was then when I finally opened my eyes.

Normal P.O.V

I saw blury at first, but then I saw the others just talking as I finally said,

"Aaron?" Aaron turned his head wide eyed, but then he smiled with his eyes half-lidded.

"I'm glad your awake." Aaron said as I smiled as Riolu wrapped his arms around my neck. His eyes were closed tightly, but he was smiling. I smiled as I put hand on his back. I sat up and Aaron smiled.

"Your feeling better?" Aaron said.

"A lot better. Thank you. That sleep is just what I needed." I said as Lucario said,

"Lets get some sleep." We all agreed and went to sleep.

* * *

Ok! Done with this chapter! I'm SO sorry for the wait. Ya. I know how long the wait was...I just needed a break from Fanfiction for a while. Well See YA!!!!


	4. A suprize

Ok...I'm so sorry for the wait...I don't own pokemon or the game 'I never'. Anyway, I brought some friends!!! Which are my pokemon!!!!

Lucario (Not Sir Aaron's): Hi there!

Kirlia: Hello!

Gardivor: Nice to meet you!

Empolion: It's nice to finally meet you guys!

Weavile: This is sweet!

Staraptor: HI HI HI HI HI HI HI WWWWWWWWWWWEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Weavile: What the?!

Lucario: What in the name of?!

Kirlia: HOLY!!!!

Me: Oh no...Empolion, you didn't sugar again did you?

Empolion: Uhhh...Mabey?

Me: OY --; Why me? Weavile and Lucario? If you'd please?

Weavile and Lucario: Sure...(Jumps on Staraptor)

Weavile: SHUT UP!!!!!!

Lucario: My EAR!!!!!

Me: (Heaved sigh) Just start the chapter...

* * *

I awoke at sunrise to hear the chirping of Starly and Lucario looking out on the horisen. I got up and walked over. 

"Beautiful, isn't it?" I asked him as I got closer andLucario jumped a little.

"Oh...Hello. Yes, it's very beautiful." Lucario said tiredly.

"You ok?" I asked.

"Hm? Ya. I'm just tired..." Lucario said as I smiled.

"Me too..." I said.

"Speaking of which, aren't you and Aaron going on your (ahem) _date?_" Lucario said as I blushed.

"It's not a date! It's just..." I said nervously.

"Just what?" Lucario said smiling.

"I...It's a..." I said nervously.

"Hm?" Lucario said still smiling, making me more nervous.

"(Sigh...) Just go get the others up so we can have breakfest..." I said sighing as Lucario chuckled as he went to get Rio and Aaron up. After a minute I headed back to have breakfest with others. We had fish that we caught yesterday with a side of berries. It was delicious. I cooked all by myself and Aaron and Lucario complamented me on my cooking. I smiled and afterwords I washed up at the river. I brought new clothes as I went to the river. I stepped into the river and for some reason, it was warm. Mabey because of the sun. Anyway, I relaxed and thought of different things. Espichally Aaron. I couldn't get my mind off him for a few breaf moments. I started blushing as I herd a bush rattle. I became nervous, but I didn't want to step out of the river, since I wasn't wearing anything. I'd be so embaressed.

"Who's there?" I ordered as a suprize came my way. It was my Sneasel and Ralts! Sneasel was a boy and Ralts was a girl. I could tell since Sneasel had a bandana and Ralts had a bow at the back of her head.

"Sneasel?! Ralts?! How did you guys get here?!" I said happily.

"Snea." Sneasel said happily.

"You two please look away so I can get dressed. I don't like people looking." I said as both pokemon looked away.

"Thank you." I said as I got out of the river. I got dressed a little slow so Sneasel got impatiant. I got dressed and headed back to camp with both pokemon. When there, Rio saw Sneasel and Ralts as Rio ran over and greeted them.

"Are they yours?" Aaron asked.

"Yup! I think Rio and Ralts have a crush on eachother though." I said gigglingas Rio and Ralts both blushed as Ralts held her cheeks and smiled as Rio blushed a deep crimson. Everyone chuckled as we did more fun things, like making jokes that made the day pass quickly. Later,all of ussat and played a game that I loved to play. 'I never'

"Let me see...I never...played the piano." I said.

"I never...played 'I never'" Aaron said as I chuckled.

"Hmm...I never...went to the ocean..." Lucario said as I went wide eyed.

"Never?" I asked.

"Never." Lucario said sadly.

"Hmm...Well, how 'bout I promise youthat I'll take you togo to the ocean one day?" I said as Lucario went wide eyed with is mouth in a open smile.

"You mean it?!" Lucario said excited.

"I promise." I saidsmiling as Lucario said,

"Thank you!" Aaron smiled at me as he said smiling,

"Thanks." I smiled back. I looked at the sun and saw it was setting already.

"Wow..." I said in awe.

"Isn't it about time you two went on your date?" Lucario said as both me and Aaron blushed.

"STOP CALLING IT A DATE!!!!!!!" I yelled as everyone laughed. After a while, Aaron and me did in fact get going. Lucario and my pokemon waved good-bye and we waved back as we headed to the waterfall.

* * *

Me: CLIFFY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Lucario(Not Sir Aaron's): (Chuckles) Your evil.

Me: (Smiles)I know.

Staraptor: Evil's not the word for her.

Me: Shut it.

Staraptor: Yes ma'am...

Me: Anyway, I'm SO sorry for the wait...I hope you enjoyed!!!!!! BYEBYE!!!!!!


	5. A new friend

Ok next chappie!! I'm SO Sorry for the wait!! Been busy ; I was requested by someone to put them in the story. And here they are!! I hope you like! Enjoy!!

* * *

Aaron and I walked to the waterfall. We stopped in a flower feild near there. I saw my favorite flowers there and I ran over. I picked a rose and sniffed it. I then felt a pain in my finger and saw it was bleeding. I checked the rose stem and saw it had thorns. Aaron walked over and checked it.

"Hm...It doesn't look too bad but here. Just in case." Aaron said as he brought out a wrap and tied it around my finger. I blushed a tinted pink across my face, but shook it off.

"Thank you." I said as Aaron smiled.

"No problem." Aaron said as I smiled back, then we heard something moan and turned to the left. We then saw a Lucario, a girl, lying wounded on the ground. We went wide eyed and ran over and I asked,

"What happened?"

"I don't know...But let's get her out of here." Aaron suggested as he picked her up and walked back to the camp site as I followed. When there, Lucario helped set her down in a comfortable area. I felt the girl Lucario's head and said,

"She running a pretty high fever. Riolu, run to the river and fetch some water." I said as Riolu nodded and he ran to the river, shortly coming back with a bowl full of water. Lucario then got a wash-cloth out of my bag, dipped in water, and placed on the girl Lucario's fore-head. I sat down and lit the fire. Aaron sat next to me and Riolu hopped in my lap, curling in a ball, Ralts playing with her little doll, and Sneasel resting on my side. Lucario watched the female Lucario as she slept so he could keep an eye on her. After about 2 hours she finally woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?" She asked.

"Don't move, your sick." Lucario said as the girl Lucario looked at him.

"I am? Aww man..." She said sighing. Lucario chuckled and said,

"Your fortunate enough that we found you."

"I guess...Oh! My name is Lucaria." Lucaria said yawning.

"I'm Lucario, over there is Sarah, Rio, Sneasel, Ralts, and Aaron." Lucario said as I smiled.

"Nice to meet you." I said as Lucaria smiled back.

"Yup same here." Lucaria said before falling asleep again.

"Uh." I said as Lucario shushed me.

"Quite. She must be out of energy." Lucario said as I nodded.

"Well, How about we all get some sleep?" Aaron asked as I nodded. I then walked over, placing Rio down and kissed Aaron on the cheek. I giggled when I saw him blush.

"Thanks for taking me to the waterfall." I said walking back to my spot to sleep. I smiled as I fell asleep. Maybe I should tease Lucario about him liking Lucaria now.

Ok I hope you enjoyed!! Until next time R&R please


	6. The mystery of Lucaria

Ok! I'm SO sorry for the wait! I hope you forgive. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

Lucaria awoke to a sunset and the people who helped her earlier. She sat up with yawn as me and the group turn to face her.

"Hey sleepy head. You've been asleep since yesterday night." I said.

"Really? Whoops." Lucaria said as Lucario walked over and knelt down. He then gently took her hand and checked it. Lucaria blushed at the fact and Lucario said,

"Well, your hand is still a little banged up, but it should fine...Hm? Are you ok?" Lucario asked, noticing the blush on her face as Lucaria shook her head and said,

"Uhhh...Well ya..." Lucario realised why she blushed and had a light pink across his face. He shook it off as me and Aaron looked at eachother and smiled. I then turned to them and said,

"Lovebirds..." Lucairo and Lucaria blushed a beat red as they yelled,

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!!!" Me, Aaron, Rio, Ralts and Sneasel all laughed as Lucario growled and Lucaria just sat and blushed. I smiled as I noticed the sunsetting.

"Well, let's turn in." Aaron said as all of us nodded. I layed down as Ralts snuggled close to Rio and the both blushed. Sneasel layed up against a tree, I layed down on the ground, aswell as Lucaria, Lucairo and Aaron. I fell asleep in a matter of minutes, but awoke in about 4 hours. I got up and saw Aaron and Lucario standing up. I stood up and walked over. Aaron looked at me and smiled. I smiled back and asked,

"Whatcha doing?"

"Me and Aaron are just looking at the moon. It's...well...pretty." Lucario said as he blushed a little. I giggled as Aaron smiled. I looked at the moon. Perfectly full, with stars glimmering around. It was just...beautiful. I heard someone getting up and turned around. Lucaria was getting up and I asked,

"Lucaria? Are you ok to get up?"

"Ya. I'm fi-" Lucaria was cut off by the moon. Her head looked down and I looked at her strangely, and tilted my head. I walked towards her and held my hand towards her head and asked,

"Lucaria? Are you-?" I became interrupted by Lucaria jolting her head up as her eyes glew a reddish glow, and she also begun growling. I tried to jolt my head away, but she thought ahead and bit it. HARD. I screamed in pain as Aaron and Lucario ran over. Lucaria seemed to have snapped out of it, because she released her teeth and backed off.

"OW!!! What was that for?!" I screamed as Lucaria started shaking and said,

"I-I didn't mean to I-""Calm down Sarah. It was an accident." Lucario said, cutting off Lucaria.

"But that hurt!" I said in pain. Aaron helped in trying to stop the bleeding.

"Yes I know, but Lucaria didn't mean it." Lucario said, defending Lucaria.

"Your right. But why would you do it in the first place Lucaira?" I asked as Lucaria looked down and said,

"Because I'm...A werepokemon..." I tilted my head and said,

"A werepokemon? Is that like a werewolf when they see the full moon and the turn into a-...Oh...So...Your kinda like that?" I asked as Lucaria nodded. I understood, then, I started panicking.

"Wait...In those stories, the person a werewolf bit, the person who was bit would change! Will I change into a werepokemon?!" I exclaimed as Lucaria sweatdropped and said,

"Uh...no."

"Oh ok! PHEW!" I said as Lucario and Aaron sweatdropped aswell. I looked over at my pokemon and they were sound asleep. I was surprized that they slept through all that.

"Anyway, Lets take care of that wound Sarah, and yours too Lucaria, you have a wound that's bleeding pretty badly." Aaron said as I saw the wound, and froze. I started shaking and I gulpped, seeing how much blood there was. The three looked at me and Aaron asked,

"Sarah? Are you ok?" I didn't answer, but I started falling to my side and I passed out. The last thing I remember, was someone catching me.

* * *

Ok, that's the end of this chapter. I hoped you enjoyed! Again, SO sorry for the wait! See ya later!

Night Fairy 213 ^^


	7. Just your average day

Ok! I'm SO sorry for the wait! I hope you forgive. Anyway, Enjoy!

* * *

I tightend my eyes and slowly opened them. I looked around to see Aaron, Lucario, Lucaria, Sneasel, Ralts, and Rio sitting around the fire place. I tried to say something, but it was like I became a mute. I reilised my throat was burning and soar. I didn't understand it though. All I did was faint at the blood. I tried to say something again, but I still couldn't. I then pounded on the ground and it got everyone's attention. I smiled and everyone sighed of relief. Aaron then asked,

"How are you doing?" I must have been blunt headed, because I tried to talk again. And, again, I failed. Aaron cocked his head and walked over. He felt my forehead, and then felt my throat and rubbed it. It caused pain and I flinched back. Aaron then nodded and said,

"You probably have strep throat." I went wide eyed. I already had strep throat 2 times in the past 4 months. I couldn't have it again. I layed back down and started to cry a little bit. I was scared that maybe strep throat was stronger then my imune system. Aaron dried my tears and I looked at him. He smiled and I smiled back as I fell back asleep. I awoke the next morning, around 7 a.m.. I guess I was the first one up, because I saw everyone sleeping. I looked at Lucaria, who was sleeping on Lucario's side. I smiled and sat up as I cleared my throat. Suprizingly, I could use it again.

"I see your feeling better." A voice said. I turned to see Aaron getting up and yawning. I looked at him and asked, my voice still a little raspy,

"I don't understand. Why is my throat working NOW? Usually it takes days for it to start feeling better." Aaron smiled and said,

"When you were asleep, I decided to give you a special type of herb that helps soar throats. It only works when the person taking it is fully relaxed and you were asleep so." I nodded my head. Understanding what he ment. I saw Lucaria awake now and staring at me ashamed. I smiled and said,

"It's ok. You weren't yourself. I know that because it's morning now and your not acting like you were." Lucaria smiled back as Lucario woke up at that moment. I looked at him and said,

"Good morning." He smiled and said,

"Morning." I smiled back as I got up. I looked at the sky, which was cloudless.

"What should we do?" I asked, Rio looked down the path and ran down it. I went wide eyed and ran after him, and the others followed. Rio ran into a place that was like a beach. Everyone, except Rio, went wide eyed. Rio ran into the water and started swimming. Ralts and Sneasel followed suit. I smiled and I looked at Lucario, who was wide eyed with amazment. He looked at me and I said,

"This is what a beach looks like." Lucario then ran into the water and picked up a shell. He was amazed at the color changing on the shell. I smiled as the rest of us ran into the water, to enjoy the day together.

* * *

Ok, that's the end of this chapter. I hope it was ok. And I hoped you enjoyed! See ya later!

Night Fairy 213 ^^


	8. Out of the blue

Hello. I'm SO SO SO!!!! SORRY for the wait! Please enjoy! Please?

* * *

I ran through the ocean shore enjoying the cool water that hit my ankles. Rio and Petals, along with Sneasel, were in the water swimming, when Petals saw a fin above the water and tilted her head and swam towards it, but then got dragged under. I went wide eyed, as did everyone else, and I yelled,

"PETALS!!!" I ran into the water to try and save her, but I couldn't get out far enough. I was about to start crying, when all of a sudden, Petals popped up on a Lanturn's back, and it didn't seem like she was scared. She seemed happy and excited.

"Ralts! Ralts!" Petals exclaimed as she and the Lanturn hit the water and the light-fish pokemon foalted above the surface. The Lanturn floated towards me and lifted it's nose with Petals on it. I picked her up and said,

"Thank you Lanturn." I smiled and Lanturn smiled back as it dove back into the sea. Petals fell asleep in my arms and Rio walked up to me and tugged at my pants.

"Ri Ri?" He asked as I looked down at him.

"She's sleeping right now." I said. Rio climbed up into my arms and snuggled close to me. He closed his eyes and fell asleep and I smiled again. Sneasel just then came out of the water and shook off. Lucaria and Lucario were walking on the beach talking about things we couldn't even hear or understand. Far as I could tell, they were made for eachother. Aaron was sitting on the beach, thinking probably. I walked over and sat next to him, setting Rio and Petals down on the soft sand. Sneasel sat next to them layed down to relax.

"What'cha doing?" I asked him as he turned to face me and said,

"I'm just thinking."

"About what?" I asked.

"Nothing much...But I think those two love birds walking on the beach have a LOT to think about." Aaron said as I giggled. Apparently Lucario and Lucaria heard us because we heard them yell,

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!!!" Me and Aaron turned to face them and saw that their faces were beat red.

"CoughYa rightcough" I said as Lucario yelled,

"STOP THAT!!!!" Me and Aaron laughed hard. Lucario's and Lucaria's face were so red, it would put a rose to shame. Just then we heard a bush rattle and we turned to face it. In the darkness of it, it showed to red eyes. I cocked my head wondering what it was. It then disappeared and I said,

"What was-" I was cut off by Lucaria getting jumped on.

"Lucaria!" Lucario said as the Umbreon said,

"Hello!"

"Huh?" Lucaria said confused as she slowly got up and looked at the Umbreon. She looked at him closely and went wide eyed.

"Umbreon?"

"Hi!" Umbreon said as he smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Lucaria asked smiling.

"You know who he is?" Lucario asked.

"Of coarse I do!" Lucaria said, giggling a bit, "He's my brother!"

* * *

O.O Shocking twist isn't it? XD Anyway, hope you liked it! Byebye!

Night Fairy 213


	9. A crazy afternoon

Hello. I'm SO SO SO!!!! SORRY for the wait! I've been caught up in stupid school....Anyway...Please enjoy! Please?

* * *

Everyone's mouth, save for Lucaria's and Umbreon's, dropped.

"BROTHER?!?!?!" Everyone yelled, again, save for Lucaria and Umbreon.

"Yes. Brother." Lucaria said smiling.

"But....How can you two...I mean...How...?" I stuttered and Lucaria looked at me and said,

"Every hear of hybreeding?" I then sweat dropped and said,

"Oh ya...That's right..." Everyone else sweat dropped and looked at me. I looked at all of them and they shook their heads.

"WHAT?! I forgot..." I said as everyone sighed. Lucario then looked at me and Aaron and said,

"Anway, why don't the two of you get back to your _date_." Me and Aaron blushed a deep crimson and we both yelled,

"IT'S. NOT. A. DATE!!!!!" Everyone else laughed their heads off as me and Aaron seriously had steam coming out of our ears. Once the laughter died down, Umbreon looked at Lucario and asked,

"Who's this sis? Your mate?" Lucaria blushed redder then a tomato as did Lucario.

"N-N-NO!!!! HE'S JUST A FRIEND!!!!" Lucaria yelled, while flaling her arms around.

"Then why are you denying it?" I asked teasingly. Lucaria then gave me a death glare and yelled,

"YOU STAY OUTTA THIS KNIGHT LOVER!!!!!" I blushed once again and I yelled,

"SAY THAT AGAIN DOGGY GIRL!!!!"

"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Lucaria yelled as we knocked heads together. Umbreon, Aaron, and Lucario then sweat dropped. Aaron pulled me away and Lucaria was pulled away by Lucario and Umbreon.

"Knock it off Lucaria..." Umbreon said calmly as Lucario said,

"Ya just apoligize already..." Lucario said as Lucaria yelled,

"WHAT?!?!?! NO WAY!!! COME ON! JUST ONE HIT! I CAN TAKE A WEAKLING LIKE HER!!!!"

"WHAT?! LET ME AT HER LET ME AT HER!!!" I yelled as Sneasel became annoyed and launched an icy wind. Me and Lucaria went wide eyed with confusion and looked at Sneasel who was giving us a pretty bad death glare. I shivered and hid behind Aaron.

"Alright! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Sneasel nodded and turned to Lucaria. Lucaria shook all over and hid behind Lucario and Umbreon and said,

"I'm sorry two! I'm sorry two!" Sneasel nodded again and sighed to calm himself down.

"Now, Aaron, how bout you two get going...On your _date _which is the only word for it." Lucaria said as I blushed redder then a blood red rose as did Aaron.

"FOR THE LAST TIME....IT'S NOT Aoh forget it...What's the point...?" Everyone else laughed and even after a minute or two, I begun to laugh as well. After the laughing was finished, Aaron took my hand as I blushed and looked at him. Aaron smiled and said,

"Yes. Let's go." I smiled back and nodded. Still having a little blush on my face. Umbreon just then decided to push his sister onto Lucario's side. Lucaria blushed a deep red and Lucario was stamering.

"What was that for?!" Lucaria asked her brother as he just smiled.

"I just you guys to get more aquainted." Umbreon said as Lucaria blushed harder.

"YOU LITTLE!!!" I giggled and said,

"Now you know how I feel..." Lucaria looked at me and said,

"Whatever." I giggled again and looked at Aaron.

"Wanna get going?" I asked. Aaron looked at me and nodded.

"Sure." He said smilling. I smiled and walked back to the water fall with him.

* * *

Ok. I hope you guys liked this chapter! It took me a while, espechally today since the website decided to crash on me...And I had to type it from SCRATCH and from the begining...But I still got it done nonetheless. ^^ I didn't start it for a while cause 1) I was emotionally depressed 2) Overloaded it was Anxiety and 3) I couldn't think of a good chapter plot...XD anyway, see ya later, and I promise I HOPE to get the next chapter up sooner. See ya!

Night Fairy 213


End file.
